Until Our Path Crossed Again
by Misaki Yunie
Summary: Yunie Misaki,a-17-year-old-schoolgirl is shocked when his boyfriend transfered to another school in a sudden after their fight.She tries to contact him but it is impossible.The whole school students apparently surprised because the school sweetheart have been break up.Then,Subaru appear to lighten her life.However,life changes when Misaki got the opportunity to University of Tokyo.
1. Shattered Heart

Chapter 1 : _Shattered Heart_

"Why the holiday passed so fast",murmured I.Today is the first day of school at Sunny Academy after winter break.The day is still chill.As chill as my heart.After the boring intro and class session,I walk leisurely along the corridor to go to the cafeteria as the bell rang for recess."Aki-chan!Wait for me!",I face the voice that called me.

"Meh.It's you,Ryo."I keep walking.I just not have the mood to be friendly."Aki,why from the past last week you're always in a bad mood.Do you have any problem?,"asked Ryoko with the I-care-about-you face.However,it makes me annoyed."No."I reply."At least please smile a bit",she bats her eyelashes.There's an irk mark appeared at my head."Pretty please~","Ugh,fine."I flash a smile to her in a sec.

"Hey guys!Over here!",a group of girls yelled."Oh lord,it is a goodness for me if this shortie will shut her mouth about me",murmured I while heading to them .Luckily,Ryoko didn't hear it.

The girls are Lukazus,Myoko,Ayumi and Ryoko.We are roommates and our interest to anime that do us being so close and make us besties."Aki,you don't want to eat your meal?",asked Lukazus when she is watching me just poking my food with the spoon."Here.Take it.I don't have the appetite to eat",I hand my lunch box of macaroni and cheese to Lukazus."Hey guys!The homecoming dance ball is around the corner,right?",asked Ayumi in a sudden with her hands clapping excitedly."Around the corner as you mean in a month?",said Myoko with the motionless face."Well,it's near for me to do preparations!Dresses,partner and make-ups!",defend Ayumi."Who will be your partner,everyone?I think Misaki don't have to because she must go with her special one~,",commented Myoko."Geez.Lucky you",Ryoko slap my back.Hearing their remarks about my relationship shattered my heart."What will you guys think if I tell my relationaship status now?!"yelled my inner self."I will go with Laito and Ayumi will be with Reiji."said Lukazus."And I will be with Shuu~~",Ryoko's eyes bigger when saying Shuu's name."Hey Aki,why are you so quiet today?",asked Myoko with concern."Well,I heard she just recently break up with Kazuto-kun",said someone behind me with the loud voice as to attract everyone at the cafeteria to pay attention to us.Everyone in the cafeteria shocked to hear the false accusation"You don't know the true story,Amanda.",I reply with a smirk at my face."Oh really?Or you just shy because you can't fulfilled his needs?",

I surprised.What the heck.No,I know that I don't follow the trend that girls lose their dignity to their boyfriend.I will save it for marriage and Kazuto respects my decision.My hands trembled.I snatch my lunch box from Lukazus and heap high the lunch box.As I know it,macaroni and cheese were splattered on Amanda's hair and ruined her hair and school uniform.The whole students in the cafeteria cheers watching my action.

"Yunie Misaki!Meet me in the detention after school!,"yelled a teacher with furious to me.

"Damn it,"


	2. A Moment In Da Hell

Chapter 2 : _A Moment In Da Hell_

I knock firmly the detention room's door."In",replied a strict discipline teacher.Who don't know Mrs Jardine,the most scariest teacher to the junior in our school.However,the senior just face her calmly including me.Right now.

"Sit down",she ordered.I sat at chair that facing her and I just stare the floor above me."Yunie-san,do you know that your action is totally unaccepted.What happened to your attitude?Moreover,you're one of the smartest student in school.You need to be role model for your friends.Your action today really make me disbelief,"questioned Mrs Jardine."Amanda started it.She spreads a false rumor to humiliate me to all students,"I reply with sass."Pity her.You should solve your problem in a more polite ways then using harsh ways.For today I will give you a chance because this is your first time doing trouble.Let's meet Amanda at the nurse room to see her condition,"Mrs Jardine pulled my hand."Urgh"

When I arrived to the nurse room,I saw Amanda sitting on the bed while eating biscuits."Biscuits are good for shock,"she smirks at me.She seems in a good condition to me."Amanda,Misaki here have something to tell you",she flashed a sweet smile to Amanda."I am sorry-that you're born to be the most annoying brat that ever live!",I yell to her and storm off from the nurse room.I can hear Mrs Jardine call my name but I just keep walking."Hopefully,that old woman will forget about this,"I chuckle when I think about the incident again on my way to go back home.


End file.
